


Double The Pleasure

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Y/n tells the twins he likes them both, he doesn’t get the reaction he was expecting, but instead something that he’s been craving.





	Double The Pleasure

“Oh come on, y/n! Just tell us!”

“Yea, tell us!”

You rolled your eyes, halting to a stop and sighing.

“Neither of you. Ok!”

You tried to storm away but Fred and George simply ran up to you, grabbing you by your shoulders and stopping you.

“Oh, come on! Just pick. Me or Fred. Who’d you like better?”

You grumbled, knowing they weren’t going to let it go.

“Fine. I like you both. You’re both hot. I like you both. I can’t choose!” you rambled, just wanting to leave and get back to the common room.

The twins stared at you for a second, making you feel anxious, before they looked to each other.

There seemed to be a silent conversation, before they both burst out laughing.

You scowled at them, grumbling.

“What’s so funny? You asked. I answered!”

“We…we didn’t mean who you liked in that way! We meant as friends!”

You began blushing, face red and ears heated.

Dammit! Did you really just admit that you wanted the both of them? Fuck!

You didn’t want to hear the teasing or either of them laughing at you, so you simply stalked off.

“Come on, y/n! Wait up!”

“Yea! If you like us so much, why’re you running away?!”

You had no idea how this happened.

One second, you’re entering the common room, trying to ignore them calling your name. The next, you’re in the dormitory, screaming the twins name in pleasure, Fred behind you, fingering you open, George right in front of you, pumping his length.

“You want this? Want my dick, while my brother eats your ass?”

You nodded, gagging when he simply shoved it into your mouth, immediately beginning to fuck your face, gripping your hair hard, slamming into you.

You’d have never thought the brothers would be like this.

This rough.

They were always so jokey and random.

But here, they were…dominant.

Their eyes were darker, moods more serious, more…more in control.

And you loved it.

The way George fucked your mouth, Fred pumping three fingers inside your ass, his other hand gripping your cock, stroking you at the same time.

When he was sure you were opened enough, Fred lined himself up, sinking in without hesitation while George deep throated you.

Neither of them had any mercy, Fred going at a brutal pace, his cock sliding in and out of your hole, stretching and deliciously burning.

George was fucking your mouth at the same pace, not giving you any time to swallow the saliva that was building, instead watching as it flowed out of the side of your mouth, his cock glistening with your spit.

You looked up long enough to see George smirking at Fred, before you heard a faint whisper.

You literally felt your ass tightening around Fred’s cock, dropping George’s length out of your mouth and looking over your shoulder, to see him putting his wand down.

“What the hell did you do?”

“Made you tighter, didn’t I”.

You were dumbfounded, but that feeling left you as soon as he resumed thrusting.

Everything was more heightened. You could feel his cock sliding against every inch of yourself, alighting your nerves, making you clench your jaw in pleasure, trying your hardest not to just let out a moan that would be heard all over the castle.

“Oh come on! We wanna hear you!”

“Yea! Come on!”

George’s hand came to your chin, lifting your head and looking down at you with a smirk.

“Open up”, he commanded, holding his cock in his other hand and waving it at you.

The sight of his cock made you comply immediately, taking it into your mouth, letting the tip hit the back of your throat, nose buried in his ginger pubes.

“Fuck yea!”

The twins high fived above you, Fred shifting angles slightly, which made you jump, his cock brushing against your prostate.

He stopped thrusting, noticing the way you squirmed when he did that.

He heard the faint moan that left your mouth, George’s eyes screwed shut at the vibrations and realized, you liked that.

Fred bit his lip, sliding inside you and over your prostate over and over, hearing the muffled moans that came from you, the way your ass was quivering around his cock making him near his release.

All the while, George was already close to busting in your mouth.

You used your tongue to lick the underside of his shaft, lips moulded around him, teeth slightly scraping against his flesh.

George knew he was about to bust. So fucking close.

“Fred. Wank him off! Need to cum down his mouth”.

The other twin nodded, leaning down and grabbing your strained cock in his hand and jerking it fast.

When he realized that he needed something to make it smoother, he simply spat into his hand before he resumed stroking your cock.

You squirmed in his hand, feeling your release building.

You were already on edge from the way Fred was pounding into you, George fucking your face.

The added friction against your cock made you cum fast, practically screaming around George’s cock as you came hard, ass constricting around Fred’s length, as cum shot out of your cock in spurts, all over the bed.

You felt George still, shooting his salty, thick load down your throat, Fred slamming into you a few more times, before he too stopped thrusting, filling your ass with his seed.

You tried to swallow down everything George gave you, a few drops of cum spilling out of your mouth and onto his thigh.

Fred simply panted onto your back, kissing you lazily, not caring about the sweat that had covered your body.

You all stayed in your positions, catching your breath before they both burst out laughing.

“Can’t believe we did that”.

Fred nodded, high fiving his brother again.

“Yep! Now…wanna switch positions. I take the mouth. You take the ass?”

You were in for one hell of a night with these two.


End file.
